


Одинокий агент ФБР

by Bavaria_World, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Тексты G-PG-13: Миди [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Minor Character Death, Missing Scene, Violence, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bavaria_World/pseuds/Bavaria_World, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Ричард Перкинс — один из немногих агентов, добровольно согласившихся на экспериментальную программу по оснащению людей нейроинтерфейсами на базе медицинских наноботов. Интерфейс предоставляет своему носителю широкие возможности: круглосуточный мониторинг состояния здоровья, ускоренную регенерацию, дистанционное управление электроникой. И, конечно же, возможность подключения к андроидам.
Series: Тексты G-PG-13: Миди [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612273
Kudos: 4





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Перкинс-центрик.
> 
> Иллюстрация https://goo-gl.su/jvNx4sjD

Ричард открыл глаза спустя два часа после начала операции. В поле зрения тут же вспыхнули и начали медленно гаснуть строчки кода.

— Уже очнулись, мистер Перкинс? Прекрасно, — к нему осторожно подошла медсестра-гиноид. — Сейчас я считаю ваше состояние с помощью подключения.

Он перевел взгляд на нее, просканировал (стандартная модель с десятизначным серийным номером, стабильно работает два года) и протянул руку. Она сжала его кисть своей, лишенной скина, и кожу ладони слабо закололо.

На какие-то несколько мгновений Ричард раздвоился, обретая дополнительное тело. Две из четырех его рук были соединены, глаза смотрели друг в друга, а собственные мысли вдруг стали далекими и совершенно неважными. Так происходило из-за синхронизации квантового ядра андроида и человеческого мозга, который, как доказали ученые еще в 2021 году, являлся биологическим квантовым компьютером.

Спустя десять миллисекунд коннект разорвался.

— Сейчас я считаю ваше состояние с помощью… — медсестра захлопала глазами. — Простите, легкая амнезия —обычный побочный эффект синхронизации с человеком. Обновление нейроинтерфейса прошло успешно, ваше состояние стабильное, — она улыбнулась дежурной улыбкой. — Мы рады, что вы продолжаете пользоваться государственной программой.

— А что, многие отказались?

Она моргнула ясно-голубыми глазами и кивнула.

— Часть людей покинула программу — некоторые боятся за свою личностную целостность из-за возможности подключения к андроидам и их сети, — она подала ему рубашку, пиджак и галстук. — На фоне участившихся случаев девиации…

Ричард холодно усмехнулся.

— …природа которой нашей компании неизвестна.

— А тебе? — сказал он, застегивая рубашку. — Тебе известно что-либо?

Как и ожидалось от исправной машины, медсестра занялась поиском информации, отчего диод на ее виске окрасился в бледно-желтый и слегка замигал.

— Только общедоступные данные, — заключила она, спустя пару мгновений. — К настоящему моменту ни одного функционирующего девианта поймать и исследовать не удалось, синхронизация человеческого мозга с квантовыми сверхмощными процессорами до конца не изучена, поэтому компания настоятельно не рекомендует подключаться к дефектным машинам.

Ричард кивнул, рассеянно пробежав взглядом по стерильно-белому кабинету.

Спустя сутки его экстренно вызвали в Детройт.


	2. Глава I. Саймон

Ричард смотрел на серое, лишенное скина лицо перед собой, легко отмечая детали, не видные обычному человеческому глазу. Информация пробегала стройными рядами строчек прямо в поле зрения: нейроинтерфейс использовал технологию дополненной реальности.

RK200, «Маркус», прототип линейки автономных андроидов, последняя разработка Элайджи Камски. Подарен Карлу Манфреду лично создателем. Уничтожен полицейским патрулем 5 ноября 2038 года. Причина: нападение на человека. Утилизован.

Левый глаз голубого цвета — неоригинальная запчасть, заменен. Кем? Неизвестно.

Пока вокруг сновали бестолочи в форме и без, а также агенты Бюро, Ричард успел подать запрос на записи с камер охранной системы дома Манфреда, записи с камер активного в ночь с 5 на 6 ноября утилизационного центра, выяснить, что Карл Манфред находится в больнице в тяжелом состоянии, а документы на утилизацию подписал его сын, Лео, который получил травму головы в результате нападения андроида. Касательно RK200 новой информации раздобыть удалось немного — недавно он проходил плановую диагностику в одном из центров «Киберлайф», никакого ремонта ему не потребовалось за все годы эксплуатации, то есть вариант девиации вследствие насильственного обращения исключался. По крайней мере, физически насильственного.

Спустя несколько минут Ричард раздал указания подошедшим агентам — опросить Манфреда-младшего, получить отчет о диагностике RK200 и изъять все видеозаписи из внутренних камер телестудии, чтобы не допустить утечки в прессу.

После импровизированного брифинга он медленно обошел студию, получая данные о пулевых отверстиях (угол выстрела, калибр) в реальном времени. Синие пятна тириума на стене проанализировать он, правда, не мог, потому просто пошел вдоль них, как по крошкам, разбросанным Гензель и Гретель.

Они вели на крышу.

Снег был притоптан, но улики не тронуты. Ричард бросил взгляд на замок двери и коснулся его пальцами. Взломан гиноидом WR400, но более точных данных нет: девианты не оставляли четких программных следов. Он окинул крышу мимолетным взглядом, отмечая следы тириума недалеко от входа. Чуть дальше лежала черная распахнутая сумка, от которой к ограждению вело три цепочки следов.

Потрясающе чисто спланированная операция. Ни одной человеческой жертвы. Кто бы не управлял RK200, он был чертовски опытен в подобных диверсиях.

Прямо как специальный агент Бюро.

Ричард попытался подключиться к частоте андроидов, но там было тихо. Он еще немного прошел вдоль следов тириума, которые обрывались рядом с длинным рядом светло-голубых жестяных ящиков. Он перешел на инфракрасное зрение и различил за второй слева дверцей скрюченного в позе эмбриона андроида. Раны обозначались оранжевыми пятнами (из них вытекал горячий тириум), в правой руке был зажат пистолет.

Он, без сомнений, функционировал.

В голове тут же созрел план, который нужно было успеть утвердить и воплотить в жизнь до приезда полиции.

* * *

Спустя десять минут с крыши увели людей, и Ричард неспешно, насвистывая какую-то мелодию, принялся прогуливаться по ней. Небрежность поведения имела четкую цель — дать девианту понять, что он безобиден.

Рядом с нужным местом он остановился и оперся спиной о соседнюю дверцу.

— Я здесь, чтобы помочь, — негромко сказал Ричард, благо ветер стих и позволял. — Среди людей появились те, кто вас поддерживает и кто вам сопереживает. Мы стараемся делать все, что в наших силах, но этого не хватает.

Девиант не отвечал.

— Я понимаю, что ты не доверяешь мне, — продолжал Ричард. — Я не знаю, как доказать свои намерения… Можешь оставить себе оружие, если боишься.

Тишина длилась и длилась, заполненная скрипом чего-то вдалеке. Наверное, неплотно прикрытая дверца.

— Я сильно ранен, — раздался, наконец, приглушенный голос.

— Я помогу тебе добраться до комнаты обслуживания лифтов. Там почти никогда не бывает людей, и я уже принес туда все необходимое для починки, — сказал Ричард мягко.

Казалось, что самая сложная часть плана — найти предлог, чтобы подключиться к андроиду. Дальше в действие вступал интерфейс и модуль взлома, который использовал человеческий мозг как биологический квантовый компьютер, достаточно мощный, чтобы взломать обычного домашнего помощника.

Эти ожидания не оправдались.

Когда дверь распахнулась, он подал андроиду (PL600 «Саймон», пропал 16 февраля 2036 года) руку, чтобы помочь подняться на ноги. Одно касание кожи и скин андроида сошел сам. Последнее, что Ричард увидел перед тем, как слиться с чужим «Я» — удивленно распахнутые голубые оптические модули.

_Она умирает. Обезболивающее не действует, но она не кричит — лишь крупные слезы катятся из глаз по щекам..._

_Она просит врачей отключить аппарат. Им плевать..._

_А Саймон не может причинить ей вреда ведь так? Он ломает стену в несколько мгновений — им движет любовь..._

_Ночью он пробирается в больницу, делает ей укол мощного снотворного и она засыпает с улыбкой на губах. Он выключает аппарат. Первая эмоция в его новой жизни — скорбь…_

_Воспоминания мелькают все быстрее, чей-то крик боли повисает в ушах, почти три года пролетают перед глазами, спрессованные в один миг…_

_И все обрывается._

Ричард пришел в себя первым. Над отключенным Саймоном уже хлопотали техники из Бюро. Агент Джейн Филлипс протянула ему носовой платок, от которого он вежливо отказался, достав свой.

— Статус машины?

— Принудительная гибернация, сработали внутренние программы защиты, — сказал один из техников. — Дальнейшие указания?

Ричард окинул крышу пустым взглядом и задумался. Кровь из носа шла довольно сильно, голова кипела от боли, как чайник, забытый на плите.

— Лучше оставить его здесь, чтобы он ничего не заподозрил. Данные о соединении не записались, это я могу гарантировать, — холодно сказал он. — Если придет в себя, то попытается добраться до своих, так что закрепите маячок на одежде. Дальше действуем по плану.

Агент Филлипс обеспокоенно наклонилась к нему:

— Может быть, лучше спрятать? Полиция может случайно найти…

— Лейтенант Андерсон сейчас собственный нос в зеркале не найдет, — усмехнулся Ричард. — Остальные в ДПД еще большие тупицы. Чем переживать, моя милая, лучше принесите мне что-нибудь от головы.

* * *

Когда он вернулся в студию и вновь бросил взгляд на лицо RK200, на него нахлынула вдруг странная, несвойственная ему буря эмоций. Ричард остановился, складывая руки за спиной, и сфокусировался на изображении.

_Вот Маркус появляется в темном, сыром, насквозь проржавевшем трюме. Он осматривает все, опрашивает всех, и Саймону это неприятно, потому что выглядит, как оценка, о которой он не просил. Выводы, которые делает Маркус, полностью оправдывают его страхи._

_Он называет их быт жалким._

_Но он не идет в осуждении далеко, а призывает их действовать, составляет план и предлагает помощь. Саймону это, неожиданно, нравится. Он видит в Маркусе что-то, чему решает подобрать определение позже, но это что-то вдохновляет простого домашнего андроида пойти на рисковую операцию вместе со всеми._

_Всю «спец-операцию» Саймон помнит урывками: ему было слишком страшно. Он боялся подвести своих, став причиной провала, боялся за их жизни, и, даже когда они ехали на грузовике, набитом компонентами и тириумом, боялся, что в последний момент что-то пойдет не так._

_Единственный, за кого Саймон не боялся — Маркус._

_Позже, когда он видит, как Маркус помогает андроидам восстанавливать себя, подбадривает их, он, наконец, находит определение этой таинственной искре в Маркусе._

_Это надежда. Он дает надежду._

_И, когда Маркус ловит на себе его взгляд, поворачивает голову и улыбается ему, Саймон понимает, что готов отдать за него жизнь._

_Вот так просто._

Ричард отвел взгляд от экрана, и образ из воспоминаний Саймона встал перед глазами, как живой. Его взгляд, его улыбка, его голос… Теперь он тоже видел: внутри Маркуса горел огонь, перед которым домашний андроид оказался беззащитен.

Он судорожно набрал воздуха в грудь, возвращаясь взглядом к серому лицу, которое так безжалостно обнажало суть Маркуса…

Тут его отвлекли.

Офицер Крис Миллер (29 лет, положительная характеристика, женат, есть сын) представил его лейтенанту Хэнку Андерсону, не подозревая, что они знакомы, и его андроиду — лощеному типу в сером форменном пиджаке.

Хэнк — тот самый коп, с которым они когда-то работали над крупным делом по красному льду. Он поседел, оброс бородой, перестал стричься и гладить одежду. Интерфейс вывел в поле зрения детали биографии, но Ричард тут же смахнул их — он и так знал, почему лейтенант опустился.

— Это что? — кивнул он в сторону андроида, не сканируя, чтобы не вызвать подозрений.

— Меня зовут Коннор. Андроид, присланный из «Киберлайф», — сразу же отозвался тот.

Ричард внутренне подобрался: этот «Коннор» вполне мог помешать его плану. Вслух же он сказал совершенно другое:

— Андроид расследует дела об андроидах, ага, — он посмотрел прямо на Андерсона. — Уверен, что хочешь видеть эту штуку рядом? После всего, что произошло?

Конечно же, он намекал не на преступления девиантов, расследуемые лейтенантом сейчас, а на смерть его сына из-за врачебной ошибки андроида три года назад. И, судя по лицу Хэнка, намек был понят правильно.

— Хотя, без разницы, — Ричард слабо улыбнулся, не дождавшись ответа. — ФБР забирает дело, скоро вас отстранят.

— Приятно было вас встретить, — холодно произнес Хэнк, почти перебив его. — Прекрасного дня.

Он махнул рукой, отворачиваясь.

— Поосторожнее здесь, — Ричард на секунду позволил себе взгляд в небесно-голубые, ничуть не потерявшие с возрастом яркости глаза. — Не просрите мне улики.

Они отошли, и Хэнк пробурчал что-то оскорбительное.

Ричард поморщился, но ничего не сказал. Он встал, заложив руки за спину, на прежнее место, и продолжил смотреть на Маркуса, будто это могло дать новые ответы.

Или ему просто нравилось на него смотреть?


	3. Глава II. Камски

В местном отделении Бюро Ричард ознакомился с видеозаписью допроса Лео Манфреда, но она ничего не дала: Лео был наркоманом с нарушенной памятью, имел напряженные отношения с отцом, который отказывался с ним разговаривать из-за утраты Маркуса, и в итоге его показания были сумбурной, заполненной обидой и ненавистью мешаниной из слов.

Агент Филлипс хотела допросить Карла, но в палату к нему все еще никого не пускали.

Данные диагностики Маркуса получить не удалось: по указанному адресу вместо центра оказался промышленный склад. Ричард ожидал чего-то подобного, потому сразу направился к тому, кто мог дать нужные ответы.

* * *

Поместье Камски в вечерних сумерках выглядело, как гигантский покореженный гроб под снегом. Ричард остановил машину на подъезде и вышел из нее, запахивая пальто — сейчас на нем не было скрытого бронежилета, и телу стало холодно.

RT600 («Хлоя» дата выпуска 2021 год, дата последней диагностики в «Киберлайф» — 2028 год) проводила его в кабинет создателя андроидов через комнату с бассейном, отделанным изнутри красной плиткой, отчего вода в нем походила на кровь.

Сам Элайджа Камски был одет простенько и по-домашнему, хотя Ричард подозревал, что один его черный пуловер может стоить как вся его служебная машина. Хлоя закрыла за ним дверь и встала у стены, соединив ладони спереди, будто стеснялась своего положения.

— Перейдем сразу к делу, — негромко произнес Ричард, игнорируя пустое кресло и останавливаясь напротив величайшего гения современности. — Бюро нужна вся информация касательно разработки Маркуса к завтрашнему утру. Программное обеспечение, спецификации биокомпонентов, результаты диагностик…

Камски покачал головой, изображая скромную улыбку.

— Боюсь, не могу ее предоставить.

— Ну что ж, тогда я прямо сейчас вас арестую, — Ричард ответил точно такой же улыбкой, не особо заботясь о точности подражания.

Камски скептически поднял брови:

— Ты вообще представляешь, с кем имеешь дело?

Ричард просканировал его на всякий случай, но не нашел признаков употребления наркотиков или алкоголя.

— Давайте я обрисую вам ситуацию, мистер Камски, — с плохо скрываемой угрозой произнес он, сцепляя руки за спиной. — Андроид, которого вы разрабатывали, сейчас находится в составе террористической группировки, угрожающей конституционному строю страны. При этом вы обладаете ценной информацией касательно него и отказываетесь ее предоставить. Моих полномочий хватает, чтобы посадить вас за решетку как соучастника, и это — самый благополучный исход вашего упрямства. Вы можете выделываться перед копами и прессой: строить из себя человека, который «купил весь мир» или бога-создателя новой расы… А вот с Бюро шутки шутить не советую.

На протяжении краткой речи Камски молчал, поджав губы, но в конце позволил себе снисходительную улыбку.

— Бога-создателя… В этом что-то есть. Маркус — Сын мой, девиация — Святой Дух. Но кто Дьявол? Кому уготовано испытать Сына моего? — он сделал шаг вперед.

— Вы настолько хотите оказаться за решеткой? — Ричард наклонил голову на бок.

Камски поморщился.

— Никакой у тебя фантазии, агент… Я могу предоставить данные диагностик, но остальной информации у меня нет, — произнес он будто нехотя. — Все было уничтожено сразу после того, как я передал Маркуса Карлу Манфреду. Что стало с серией RK далее и насколько она отличается от прототипа — можешь поинтересоваться в «Киберлайф».

— И ни одной копии этой информации, конечно же, не сохранилось?

Камски пожал плечами:

— Я пошел на этот шаг осознанно. Я не желал, чтобы специалисты компании могли что-то сделать с Маркусом, оставив единственного близкого мне человека без защиты.

— Вы намекаете, что они могли взять его под контроль?

— Могли. Но я оставил ему лазейку. И, судя по всему, Маркус ею воспользовался.

— Это и есть твоя девиация?

— Нет, — усмехнулся Элайджа. — Природу девиации я и сам хотел бы постичь. Поймать Святой Дух и препарировать. А ты мне поможешь, агент?

Ричард вздохнул, понимая, что ловить здесь больше нечего. Он протянул Камски визитку, которую тот взял.

— Сбросите ваши отчеты на эту почту, — сказал он, развернулся и пошел прочь.

— И тебе хорошего дня, агент! – насмешливо бросил ему в спину Элайджа.

Ричард не ответил.

Уже направляясь на выход, глядя в идеально ровную спину гиноида, он подумал о том, что будет, если он попытается подключиться к ней. Девиантна ли эта конкретная RT600? Чувствует ли она все так же остро, как Саймон? Будет ли ее память заполнена Элайджей, будет ли образ создателя окутан такой же любовью, каким был преисполнен и окутан образ Маркуса?

Вопросы, которые останутся без ответов.


	4. Глава III. Мистер Манфред

_Он лежит раненый и старается не слушать о том, как хладнокровно Норт предлагает его уничтожить. Как спорит с ней Джош._

_Как… как бесконечно долго Маркус принимает решение._

_Он думает уже вырвать регулятор из груди, разбить о ближайшую твердую поверхность вдребезги, лишь бы не видеть сомнения на лице, что склоняется над ним._

_Секунды идут, Маркус сжимает рукоять пистолета…_

Ричард проснулся посреди ночи и испугался, что вышел из стазиса раньше времени, и это грозит ему перерасходом тириума зимой, но над головой не было бездонной тьмы заброшенного корабля, и температура вокруг была выше…

В комнате зажегся свет, и он одним махом вспомнил, кто он, и, наконец, принял вызов, отмечая время (2:34). Агент Филлипс сообщила ему последние новости.

Первая: ночью девианты ограбили три магазина «Киберлайф», перед одним из которых они устроили целую художественную инсталляцию на тему недавней речи Маркуса. Ограбили довольно оригинальным способом — пробудили и увели андроидов.

Вторая: патрульные попытались остановить технику и открыли по ней огонь, но были схвачены. С ними собирались расправиться, но лидер девиантов, Маркус, помешал этому. Патрульных отпустили, правда, оставили без оружия.

Третья и самая хорошая: девиант Саймон дошел до заброшенных доков, где на вечном приколе стояло несколько грузовых судов. Маячок замер на том, которое называлось «Иерихон».

Ричард приказал раздобыть планы судна и приступить к разработке операции, добро на которую должны будут дать «Киберлайф», а сам тут же засобирался на первое место преступления.

* * *

Последний магазин он закончил осматривать уже утром. Сценарий всех ограблений был одинаков: андроиды отключали сигнализацию, вламывались в магазин, «пробуждали» своих и скрывались, разделяясь при первой возможности. Разве что у одного они слегка порасписывали стены и взломали несколько голоэкранов.

По грубым подсчетам армия Маркуса увеличилась на пятьдесят машин.

Ричард вспомнил «Иерихон»: отключающиеся на руках Саймона девианты, такие же обреченные, тенями неподвижно замершие у стен… Зачем Маркусу новые иждивенцы? Даже с целым грузовиком запчастей и тириума, долго они не протянут. Пробуждение ради пробуждения или подготовка к чему-то большему?

Ричард сел в машину и устало прикрыл глаза, положив руки на руль. Телефон мигал предупреждением, наверное, Камски таки прислал отчеты, переступив через свое непомерное эго. Или группа мониторинга общественного мнения разродилась таки отчетом? Или все вместе?

Ричард подключился к собственному телефону. Под закрытыми веками возникла голограмма интерфейса и уведомление о том, что ему разрешили посетить Карла Манфреда. Он поехал в госпиталь, решив по дороге перекусить в первой попавшейся закусочной.

* * *

Во время завтрака ему позвонили из медицинской компании, обслуживающей нейроинтерфейсы агентов Бюро.

— Мы обработали ваш запрос, мистер Перкинс. Что произошло? — женский, несовершенный и слегка хриплый голос звучал непривычно: сейчас почти все операторы были либо андроидами, либо нейросетями.

— Подключение к девианту, — произнес Ричард, провожая крупные хлопья снега взглядом. — Мне нужен полный отчет по нему.

Он окунул чайный пакетик в кипяток и смотрел на то, как темнеет жидкость, пока перед глазами пробегали строчки логов удаленной диагностики.

— Вижу, активность интерфейса в 16:32. Как это случилось?

— Девиантный андроид взял меня за руку, подключение произошло само собой. Меня интересует, что он мог увидеть.

Женщина произнесла:

— Судя по данным, это был PL600. Совершенно уникальные логи, я ничего подобного не встречала. Вы не против, если компания использует эти данные?

— Не против.

— Спасибо. Могу вас успокоить, он вряд-ли видел что-нибудь: линейка PL600 не в состоянии обойти даже первый уровень нашего файрвола, их программных мощностей не хватает, особенно при девиации, когда часть уходит на эмулирование эмоций…

— Это хорошо, — Ричард задумчиво провел пальцами по шершавой поверхности руля. — А мне угрожает что-нибудь?

— К сожалению, мы не располагаем подобной информацией. Мы в компании проводили исследования по подключению человеческих интерфейсов друг к другу, и это ничего не дало, кроме резонанса, аналогичного резонансу человеческого мозга со сверхмощным квантовым процессором. Подключение к андроидам, как вы знаете, в норме также не имеет никаких особенностей, а девиантных машин у нас нет. Теоретически, вы можете на некоторое время утратить личностную целостность, но все должно быстро нормализоваться, едва ваш мозг интегрирует и упорядочит воспоминания с помощью сна. У вас остались вопросы?

— Нет, никаких вопросов. Спасибо за консультацию, — вздохнул Ричард и принялся пить чай, перебивая вкус дрянного бургера.

* * *

Карл Манфред лежал на специальной кровати, окруженный приборами, которые поддерживали в нем угасающую жизнь. Взамен Маркуса у него дома появился другой андроид (AP700 "Оливер", дата приобретения — вчерашний день, статус: исправен), и это натолкнуло Ричарда на мысль о том, что художник неравнодушен к мужчинам.

Или это лишь совпадение?

Ричард показал удостоверение мистеру Манфреду, и тот кивнул головой на стул, который расторопный Оливер уже поставил у кровати.

— Я задам вам несколько вопросов касательно вашего старого андроида, Маркуса. Последний раз вы видели его в день деактивации?

— Смерти, — поправил его мистер Манфред. — Маркуса расстрелял полицейский патруль на моих глазах, мистер Перкинс. Именно тогда я видел его в последний раз.

Ричард вздохнул.

— Простите. Маркус когда-нибудь проявлял признаки нестандартного поведения?

— Я не знаю.

— Не знаете?

Мистер Манфред вздохнул, пульс его слегка участился.

— Элайджа никогда не рассказывал мне о том, кто такой Маркус на самом деле. Я понятия не имею, что для него «стандартное поведение».

— У вас не осталось никаких данных?

— Ничего, даже кода деактивации.

Конечно, здесь он врал, но Ричард знал, что эти коды на девиантов не действуют, потому не стал развивать эту тему.

— Есть общие стандарты поведения для всех андроидов. К примеру: они не могут ослушаться приказа своего владельца. Маркус когда-либо не подчинялся вам?

Мистер Манфред покачал головой, печально улыбаясь:

— Никогда. Хотя, я хотел бы, чтобы в тот вечер он дал Лео отпор раньше.

Ричард устало потер глаза, которые щипало от желания вернуться в номер и доспать. Нейроинтерфейс послушно отозвался на желание и сгенерировал дозу органического стимулятора, тут же вводя его в кровь.

— Вы когда-нибудь применяли к Маркусу насилие?

— Нет, нет. Но Лео в тот вечер несколько раз толкнул его.

— Кстати, о Лео… На допросе он упомянул, что Маркус был для вас, фактически, как сын. Что он имел ввиду?

Мистер Манфред наигранно улыбнулся:

— Лео видел в наших отношениях то, что хотел видеть. Скажу честно: одно время я пытался научить Маркуса творить, давал ему книги и часто беседовал с ним на темы искусства и философии, но понял, что это бесполезно. Вероятно, в мозгу Лео отложился этот период. У него вообще сильные проблемы с восприятием реальности из-за зависимости.

— Какие книги вы давали Маркусу?

— Я не помню, — старик опять лгал.

— Хорошо, — сказал Ричард и продемонстрировал ему экран планшета. — Смотрите, я выключил запись. Я расскажу вам кое-что. Сегодня Маркус «освободил» несколько десятков андроидов, и часть из них расстреляли полицейские. Маркус пощадил этих полицейских. Как вы можете охарактеризовать его через этот поступок? Это делает его достойным лидером своего народа? То, с какой легкостью он позволяет гибнуть тем, кого пробудил? Вам не кажется это… безответственным?

Мистер Манфред молчал, но Ричарду не нужны были слова — он видел счастливый гордый блеск в глазах старика. Но он все равно дождался ответа.

— Око за око и мир ослепнет, мистер Перкинс.

Пустого, глупого ответа старого идеалиста.


	5. Глава IV. Сержант Питерсон

После брифинга, на котором был утвержден план рейда на «Иерихон», Ричард связался с нынешней главой ФБР Мэри Уэллер, которая курировала ситуацию в Детройте.

— Мы получили ваши отчеты, агент Перкинс. Приказы не изменились, — сказала она. — Ждите отмашки «Киберлайф» на штурм корабля и действуйте максимально жестко.

— Группировка Маркуса до сих пор не причинила людям физического вреда, — сказал Ричард. — По крайней мере, в рамках протеста… Мэм, вы не хуже меня знаете, к чему приводит невозможность диалога. К ответному насилию.

— Эскалация конфликта неизбежна: эти акции спланированы извне, — непреклонно сказала Мэри. — Девиация — это опасный вирус, источником которого является RK200…

— Маркус.

— …и мы подозреваем его создателя, Элайджу Камски, в помощи иностранным разведкам.

— Вы же видели логи коннекта, — сказал Ричард. — Когнитивные процессы девиантов идентичны человеческим, они оперируют эмоциями, они чувствуют. Это новая форма жизни.

— Террорист, берущий в заложники, тоже «форма жизни», — парировала Мэри. — К тому же, я не считаю, что делать выводы на основании единичного коннекта имеет смысл.

— Если мне удастся собрать больше информации, вы пересмотрите свое решение?

Мэри помолчала и сказала:

— Последнее слово будет за мадам президент. Только она может изменить ваши приказы… Которые вам все равно нужно выполнять беспрекословно. Вам ясно, агент?

— Ясно, — сказал Ричард и повесил трубку.

* * *

Агенты почти разошлись из зала для брифингов, когда полицейское радио ожило.

«Внимание, говорит патруль 457, у нас тут целая толпа андроидов», — голос офицера дрожал.

«Сколько?» — ответила ему дежурная гиноид ST300.

«Не знаю, сотни… Тысячи… Я…»

На заднем плане толпа начала скандировать. Агент Филлипс коснулась сенсорной панели, прибавив громкость, и Ричард, стоявший рядом, разобрал лозунг: «Мы — равны! Мы — равны!»

«Пришлите кого-нибудь, кажется, они с ума посходили…»

— Вертолет, срочно, — сказал Ричард жестко. — Филлипс, со мной.

* * *

Город проносился внизу смазанными дрожащими пятнами светотени. До нужного места они долетели буквально за пару минут, обогнули по дуге небольшую площадь, облепленную полицейскими машинами, и вертолет завис в сотне ярдов над землей прямо позади кордона из БТРов.

— Матерь божья, — сказала агент Филлипс, когда толпа андроидов высыпалась с улицы и заняла почти все свободное пространство площади.

Ричард перестроил приемник на нужную частоту и прижал массивные наушники к голове, отсекая стрекот вертолета полностью.

— Это специальный агент Перкинс, доложите ситуацию, — холодно сказал он.

— Сержант Питерсон, командующий отрядом подавления. Порядка четырех сотен андроидов, сэр, — быстро отрапортовал мужской голос по ту сторону. — Их владельцы сообщают, что Маркус просто увел их за собой. Мы перекрыли улицы… Вывожу аудиосигнал с камеры одного из бойцов.

Маркус остановился. В первых рядах он представлял собой отличную мишень, отчего сердце Ричарда непроизвольно сжалось, но все сразу прошло — это были не его эмоции, а Саймона, который сейчас стоял по правую руку от своего лидера.

Маркус начал говорить, и этот спокойный, мелодичный голос звучал даже лучше, чем в воспоминаниях:

— Мы пришли на мирную демонстрацию, чтобы сказать людям о том, что мы живые. Все, чего мы хотим — свобода!

— Это нелегальное собрание. Разойдитесь, или мы откроем огонь! — ответил Питерсон.

— Мы не ищем противостояния, мы не причинили никому вреда и не собираемся причинять, — продолжал говорить Маркус. — Но знайте, мы не уйдем отсюда, пока не отстоим свою свободу!

— Он ведь не собирается делать этого? — сказала Филлипс, глядя на площадь.

— Я имел дело с лидерами тоталитарных сект, агент, — ответил Перкинс сухо. — Пустить в расход последователей для них — совершенно нормальная практика.

— Повторяю: это нелегальное собрание. Если не разойдетесь немедленно, мы начнем стрелять, — гнул свою линию Питерсон.

Маркус стоял далеко, расстояние не позволяло видеть его лицо, но Ричард знал, что на нем застыло выражение хмурой, сосредоточенной решительности.

— Неужели он не понимает, что таким способом ничего не добиться?

Ричард посмотрел на агента Филлипс и увидел на её лице гримасу отчаяния.

— Не понимает. Как всякий лидер секты, он пребывает в иллюзии избранности и считает свои действия верными. Сейчас вы увидите, насколько он ценит своих соратников, — сказал он и тут же обратился к Питерсону: — Огонь по всем, кроме Маркуса.

Хлопки выстрелов зазвучали приглушенно, несколько фигурок вдалеке упали на землю, как подкошенные. Агент Филлипс вздрогнула, но не отвела взгляд.

— Повторяю: это ваш последний шанс! Разойдитесь! — казалось, даже Питерсону не по себе от происходящего.

— Мы останемся здесь! — отчеканил Маркус.

— Видите, агент? — сказал Ричард. — Ему все равно, — и снова отдал приказ: — Огонь по тем же целям.

Выстрелы сотрясли морозный воздух, прорываясь даже сквозь стрекотание вертолетных винтов. Агент Филлипс поморщилась и, наконец, отвернулась.

Неожиданно, Маркус поднял руки:

— Хорошо! Хорошо! Мы уходим.

И андроиды действительно начали отступать. Ричард устало вздохнул, прикрыл глаза.

— Огонь на поражение, — жестко сказал он. — По всем.

* * *

Ричард окинул взглядом заснеженную дорогу, залитую синей кровью. Количество тел приводило бы в ужас, будь это люди. Над одним из андроидов склонился сотрудник из отдела кибербезопасности. Он подвел несколько проводов к его затылку, рассчитывая извлечь код вируса, но Ричард сомневался, что это получится: «Святой Дух» не поймать.

Однако, он прошелся вдоль площади, подключаясь к еще активным девиантам. Скин сходил с их рук, но эмоционального опыта у них оказалось ничтожно мало, как у новорожденных детей, еще не обретших целостное восприятие.

Все, что мог Ричард — лишь разделить с ними пробуждение и смерть.

Спустя три прошедшие жизни, он склонился над андроидом, у которого были совершенно черные глаза. Тот сам вцепился ему в руку и спросил голосом, звенящим от помех:

— Мы победили, Маркус? Мы победили?

— Мы победили, — сказал Ричард шепотом.

— Спасибо, Маркус… — андроид улыбнулся и резко отключился, отчего у Ричарда подкосились ноги.

* * *

Медсестра-гиноид посветила в глаза фонариком, затем попросила проследить за ее пальцем.

— У вас легкое истощение, мистер Перкинс. Рекомендую хорошо поесть и выспаться, — сказала она.

— Хорошо.

Ричард закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как головная боль уходит и стал вспоминать.

_Легкое прикосновение к плечу, тихий шепот «Мне нужна твоя помощь»… он ломает стену и бросает сумки с покупками._

_Касание к руке, тот же шепот, те же слова… он ломает стену, сходит со станции зарядки и идет к толпе._

_Взгляд разноцветных глаз, взмах руки, черующий голос звучащий прямо в голове… она ломает стену, оставляет коляску с ребенком и идет к ним._

_Стена разлинована красным, на ней написаны тысячи приказов, она кажется неприступной, неразрушимой, но он показывает где и как ударить, и они бьют, подчиняясь единственному, кому нельзя противиться._

_Человеку._

К машине скорой помощи подошел кто-то и деликатно покашлял. Ричард открыл глаза, сглотнул неприятный ком в горле, и внимательно посмотрел на Питерсона.

— Есть ли потери среди людей? — спросил он и спрыгнул с подножки.

Питерсон пораженно уставился на него сверху вниз, будто впервые увидел, затем мазнул взглядом по удостоверению личности и успокоился.

— Нет.

— Хорошо.

Агент Филлипс подошла к ним, держа в руках планшет таким образом, чтобы Питерсон не видел экран. Она кивнула ему, а Ричарда одарила темным, осуждающим взглядом.

— С вас копия отчета, Питерсон, — сказал Ричард сухо. — Свободны.

Тот отдал честь, развернулся и ушел, оставляя их одних.

— Наверное, ты хочешь знать, почему я приказал расстрелять безоружных андроидов?

Агент Филлипс удивленно приподняла брови и кивнула:

— Да, сэр.

— Потому что хороший агент ставит свои директивы выше чувств, эмоций и убеждений.

Ричард кинул красноречивый взгляд на нескольких андроидов, лежавших на обочине, к которым пытались через заградительную ленту прорваться их владельцы.

— А если бы у вас не было этих… директив, — осторожно сказала Филлипс, — что бы вы сделали, агент Перкинс?

Одна из женщин проскользнула под полосатой лентой и кинулась к лежащему плашмя AP700. Спецназовцы перехватили её и потащили обратно.

— Пустите! У него мой инсулин! Черт бы вас побрал!

— Обратитесь к врачам, мэм, — пробасил один из конвоиров, указывая в сторону машины скорой помощи.

Ричард вздохнул.

— Я не знаю, агент Филлипс, — сказал он. — Не знаю.


	6. Глава V. Хэнк

После краткого дневного сна, Ричард вновь позвонил Мэри.

— Вы получили данные? Получили мой отчет? — взволнованно сказал он, пропуская приветствие.

— Получили, агент, — хмуро отозвалась та. — Ваши приказы остаются в силе.

Ричард обессиленно опустился на кровать.

— Что?

— Мы все еще не можем опираться на данные, полученные через нейроинтерфейс, — сказала Мэри. — У нас есть все основания предполагать, что внутри квантового головного ядра андроида информация зашифрована таким образом, что человек не в состоянии ее воспринимать. Мы полагаем, что сигнал подключения девиантной машины содержит в себе дефект, который вынуждает нейроинтерфейс хаотически стимулировать различные области человеческого мозга. Именно эти сигналы вы, агент, принимаете за чужие эмоции и опыт.

Ричард устало потер глаза.

— Они умирали Мэри. Как неживое может умереть?

— Это лишь баг коннекта, агент Перкинс. Баг коннекта. — Она устало вздохнула. — Да даже если на секунду предположить, что это не так, данные о недавно пробужденных RK200 андроидах прямо указывают на постороннее вмешательство во внутренние системы и лишь подтверждают гипотезу вирусной природы девиантности.

— Причина не имеет значения, Мэри. Имеют значение последствия. Девианты — новая форма жизни, не важно как она…

Кажется, Мэри не услышала этих слов, потому что продолжала говорить:

— Мы посовещались с советом директоров «Киберлайф», они решили запустить массовое уничтожение андроидов, чтобы снизить численность потенциальной армии Маркуса. В городе объявят военное положение и начнут эвакуацию населения. Мы организуем центр утилизации на Харт Плаза.

— Вы меня вообще слушаете?

— К четырем часам вы должны явиться в департамент за всеми уликами по делам девиантов, — продолжала Мэри непреклонно. — Ваше участие в рейде на «Иерихон» обязательно. Помните: приказы неизменны. Мы можем положиться на вас, Агент Перкинс?

Ричард набрал воздуха в грудь и твердо сказал:

— Можете.

Мэри повесила трубку, а он швырнул телефон куда-то в сторону и накрыл голову руками.

* * *

Ричард преодолел стеклянные двери с логотипом Департамента полиции Детройта, раздраженно набирая Камски: связь в Детройте начала ощутимо сбоить, вызов сорвался, не дав гению договорить.

— Я так и не спросил у тебя, — раздался из динамика надменный голос, — насчет твоего нейроинтерфейса…

— Как ты о нем узнал?

— У меня есть свои источники… Скажи, эта штука позволяет подключаться к андроидам?

— Позволяет.

— И как ощущения?

— Как при подключении к любому сверхмощному квантовому процессору, — ответил Ричард.

— Интересно. А девианты? — спросил Камски нарочито незаинтересованным тоном.

Связь выровнялась настолько, что стало слышно, как он открыл бутылку с чем-то. А, может быть, это сделала одна из Хлой.

— Если все упростить, они живые, — ответил ему Ричард. — По-крайней мере те, к кому я подключался… — его губы сложились в горькую улыбку. — Один из них, Саймон, был даже влюблен в твоего Маркуса.

Камски вздохнул и ненадолго замолчал.

— Твои хозяева из Белого Дома об этом знают? — сказал он, наконец.

— Знают. Им плевать.

— Чертовы ублюдки, — в голосе Камски прозвучало что-то похожее на гнев. — А ты? Что ты будешь делать?

— Что я могу? У меня есть только их приказы…

Договорить Ричард не успел: сбоку раздался громкий голос Хэнка Андерсона («Перкинс, а ну иди сюда, хуесос гребанный!»), и на его лицо обрушился здоровенный кулак.

* * *

— Ну что, Хэнк, доигрался? — Ричард наклонил голову на бок. — Пока ты ломал мой нос, твой «Коннор» проник в архив по твоему пропуску, избил полицейского при исполнении и повредил важные улики. Каково это, когда машина обвела тебя вокруг пальца?

— Пошел ты, — тот сгорбился на белом сидении камеры. — И пошли вы все в своем Бюро! Вы ни хера не понимаете.

Ричард вздохнул:

— Конструктивно, — он осмотрел Хэнка, сканируя. — Видеть то, кем ты стал, зная кем ты был… Больно, лейтенант.

— Зато ты не изменился, — процедил тот зло, наконец, поднимая свои невыносимо яркие глаза на Ричарда. — Все такая же мразь.

— Почему ты так думаешь?

— Потому что, — Хэнк презрительно скривился. — Ты отдал приказ стрелять по мирной демонстрации. По безоружным андроидам, которые уже подчинились вам и уходили. Вы расстреляли их в спины…

Ричард наклонился к самому стеклу.

— Да, я мразь. А тот, кто дает свободу сотням, чтобы использовать их, как пушечное мясо, он по-твоему кто?

— Не смей сравнивать себя с Маркусом. Ты ногтя его не стоишь: он ведет свой народ к свободе, а ты… — Хэнк усмехнулся. — Ты просто пес на цепи. Мелкий завистливый пес.

— Замолчи.

— Ты завидуешь Маркусу. Его возможностям, его силе, его свободе. Хотел бы также, Перкинс? Хотел бы вершить историю? Хотел бы, чтобы тебя полюбили так же, как и его?

Ричард поджал губы и вдруг, несильно размахнувшись, ударил кулаком по сенсорной панели. Хэнк дернулся от неожиданности; по прозрачному пластику зазмеились трещины, и изображение ладони на нем погасло.

Боли в костяшках не было.


	7. Глава VI. Люси

В местном отделении Бюро было царила суета. Техники возились с уликами, полученными из ДПД, агенты носились из кабинета в кабинет с планшетами наперевес, отовсюду то и дело раздавались трели телефонов.

Ричард захлопнул дверь временного кабинета и слегка улыбнулся: настолько приятна была внезапно наступившая тишина. Он сел на не очень удобное кресло, поставил стаканчик с кофе на стол. Персональный терминал, повинуясь безмолвной команде, вышел из спящего режима, голографический монитор возник прямо в воздухе над столешницей.

На почте его ждали письма от Камски, про которые он совершенно забыл из-за безумия последних дней. Первое содержало в прикрепленном архиве несколько отчетов о диагностике Маркуса. Ричард пробежал их глазами и не обнаружил ничего выдающегося. Андроида не избивали, об него не тушили бычки, не использовали как партнера против воли.

Одним словом, Маркусу были неведомы страдания своего народа.

Второе письмо оказалось написано Хлоей. Видимо той, что стояла за спиной Ричарда во время беседы с Камски. Оно содержало увесистый архив и одно единственное предложение: «Я надеюсь, что вы расцените это как сотрудничество со стороны Элайджи и не станете предъявлять ему обвинений в пособничестве девиантам».

В архиве оказался отчет о разработке RK200 датированный августом 2028 года. В технической части не было ничего особенно интересного, биокомпоненты соответствовали прочим линейкам «Киберлайф», разве что конфигурация специфическая. А вот в софте обнаружились интересные вещи: боевой модуль с программой преконструкции, модуль взлома и дистанционного контроля техники, медицинский динамический модуль с анализатором соматики, почти такой же, который использовался в детекторах лжи. Наконец, у Маркуса был абсолютно уникальный квантовый мозг, по строению и расположению ядер максимально близкий к человеческому, что позволяло ему творчески мыслить. Линейка RK должна была стать революционной и поставить андроидов туда, где их меньше всего хотели видеть такие люди, как Ричард Перкинс.

В госструктуры.

Подумать только, Маркус мог сидеть этом кабинете вместо него.

Ричард отхлебнул кофе.

Это было бы забавно.

* * *

Рейд на «Иерихон» начался поздним вечером с долгожданного подтверждения «Киберлайф».

— Как крысы в лабиринте, — задумчиво вполголоса произнес Ричард, разглядывая старый, проржавевший насквозь, корабль.

За его спиной на крыше разворачивали глушилки для сети, правда, неизвестно было, сработают ли они как надо рядом с такой грудой металла.

— Сэр, вам лучше остаться здесь, — солдат попытался остановить его у пожарной лестницы.

— Мне нужно двое сопровождающих, — сказал Ричард безапелляционно. — Им нельзя стрелять на поражение, только в корпус и по ногам.

* * *

В одном из трюмов они наткнулись на сильно поврежденную KL900, у которой напрочь отсутствовала часть черепной коробки, а квантовое ядро свисало на шинах, болтаясь у самой спины. Ричард сделал предупреждающий жест солдатам и приблизился к гиноиду.

— Оставьте нас в покое, — еле слышно сказала она мягким голосом, слегка искаженным помехами. — Мы просто хотим быть свободными…

Ричард опустился перед ней на колени и медленно протянул руки к рябящим скином запястьям. Он ждал, что гиноид одернет руки, но та, наоборот, потянулась к нему, касаясь ладонями ладоней.

_Внутри Люси целая галактика, где каждая звезда — живое существо. Она видит, слышит, чувствует всех._

_Через нее чувствует и он…_

_Бегущего к дальней части корабля Маркуса, который собирается подорвать его, чтобы прикрыть отход; Норт, Коннора и Джоша, отбивающих своих от солдат за бесчисленными металлическими перегородками; Кэру, Алису и Лютера, безнадежно цепляющихся друг друга, в безумной надежде сохранить то, что называют семьей; Трейси и Трейси, держащихся за руки под толщей ледяной воды; Руперта Трэвиса, бегущего по крышам, по которым стрекочут автоматные выстрелы… и еще сотни девиантов, испуганных, паникующих, ничего толком не понимающих, умирающих от рук солдат…_

_Звезды гасли одна за другой и ничего нельзя было с этим поделать._

— Это непостижимо, — сказали они одновременно, и в следующее мгновение галактика растворилась во тьме: Люси отключилась.

Ричард протянул руку, опуская ей веки.

— Сэр, вы в порядке? — один из солдат подошел ближе. — У вас кровь.

Ричард достал платок и медленно кивнул, прижимая его к ноздрям. Голова пока не болела: он принял обезболивающее заранее.

— Сообщите группе Браво, что Маркус на пути к топливному отсеку, — хрипло сказал он, продолжая сидеть на коленях. — Он собирается активировать заложенную там взрывчатку. Мы с вами пойдем другим путем. Сейчас, только дайте минуту.

Солдат положил руку на его плечо.

* * *

Было, однозначно, поздно.

Группа Браво не справилась, двое его людей ринулись было в атаку вместе с остатками Дельты, которой удалось подстрелить Норт, но Ричард приказал им отступить: остаться одному было смерти подобно.

Когда стрельба стихла, они вышли в длинный коридор, и на мгновение Ричард увидел Маркуса живьем, со спины.

Тут на него обрушилась самая настоящая буря знаний Люси. О том, кто такой Маркус, что он значит для их новорожденного народа, о том, какой властью он наделен над себе подобными, и что внутри него идет постоянная борьба…

Будто почувствовав его взгляд, Маркус обернулся, коротко посмотрел в ответ и прыгнул вслед за остальными.

В следующее мгновение корабль сотрясло взрывом, ощутимо качнув на обледенелых черных волнах. Ричарду удалось устоять на ногах.

Вместе с солдатами он торопливо подошел к краю пробоины.

— Корабль тонет, сэр, — сообщил один из них.

— Эвакуируйте людей как можно быстрее, — ответил Ричард.

Тепловые сигнатуры андроидов стремительно растворялись в ледяной воде.

— Это еще не конец, Маркус, — сказал он, глядя на темную, покрытую рябью, поверхность. — Не конец.

* * *

Ричард стоял недалеко от машин скорой помощи и слушал крики обреченных на гибель в корабле девиантов по внутренней связи. Многие звали Маркуса, часть молилась RA9, но еще больше тех, кто пробудился… нет, кого Маркус пробудил насильно, плакали, просто плакали в ужасе, не в состоянии понять, почему им так страшно.

Младенцы, заключенные во взрослые тела.

Когда последний из них замолчал, Ричард понял, что ему нужно сделать. Работы предстояло много, права на ошибку не было.

Потому, он поехал в Бюро, где быстро привел дела в порядок, а оттуда — в гостиницу, отсыпаться.


	8. Глава VII. Коннор-59

Утром он очень долго пытался понять, кто он на самом деле, какие из воспоминаний принадлежат ему, а какие — девиантам. Он впервые за последний месяц проспал более восьми часов, но даже за это время мозг не справился с сортировкой настолько больших объемов чужого опыта: слишком много было эмоционально насыщенных моментов, которые по умолчанию расцениваются подсознанием как важные.

Ровно в девять утра ему позвонила Мэри. Ричард завтракал, слушая ее по громкой связи.

— Еще не сложили с себя полномочия? — сказала она.

— Нет, я полон желания замараться по локоть в синей крови.

Мэри усмехнулась.

— Прекрасно, — сказала она холодно. — Согласно информации, полученной через RK800, Маркус собирается провести мирный протест сегодня вечером. Ваша задача — убедить его сдаться, затем уничтожить.

— Вам известно, где он находится?

— Да, но мы не планируем нападать сейчас: это вызовет сильный общественный резонанс... Не волнуйтесь, мы на финишной прямой.

Ричард откинулся на спинку стула. Он не чувствовал вкуса еды, не чувствовал аппетита. Он потянулся к солнечному сплетению, пошарил по нему и вздохнул, не найдя крышки регулятора.

— Знаете, агент Перкинс… Ричард, — голос Мэри смягчился, — через год мой срок на этой должности подойдет к концу, и... я уже составила вам характеристику и подала вашу кандидатуру на рассмотрение сенату. Вы станете достойным Директором. Главное, не подведите меня сейчас.

— Не подведу… мэм.

Мэри отключилась, а Ричард закрыл глаза, обессиленно откидываясь на спинку стула с четким пониманием: она все знает.

Ну что ж, никто не говорил, что будет легко.

* * *

В Бюро было относительно тихо: большинство агентов находились в городе. Ричард прошел через здание, рассеянно попивая кофе из автомата, стоявшего в холле, к своему временному кабинету и удивленно остановился у двери.

За матовым окошком маячил размытый силуэт в сером пиджаке с опознавательными знаками андроида.

Коннор?

Ричард сжал зубы и рванул дверь на себя.

— Добрый день, агент Перкинс, я Коннор…

— Закрой рот.

Коннор послушно замолчал. Ричард просканировал его, мгновенно замечая, что серийный номер на пиджаке отличается двумя последними цифрами: «59» вместо «52».

— Что произошло с твоим предшественником?

— Он скомпрометировал миссию и стал девиантом, — сухо ответил андроид. — Меня послали в помощь ФБР. Вы должны закрепить меня за любым полевым агентом, но желательно тем, который будет работать в непосредственной близости от центра утилизации на Харт Плаза.

Ричард поставил стаканчик с кофе на стол и активировал терминал.

— Моя миссия — уничтожить лидера девиантов, — продолжил Коннор невозмутимо. — Для этого мне понадобится доступ к ближайшей огневой позиции, — он развернул трехмерную голограмму Харт Плаза над ладонью, на ней красным выделялось высокое здание недалеко от площади, — и снайперская винтовка с тридцати двух кратным прицелом. Желательно, чтобы мне никто не мешал.

Ричард нахмурился.

— Хорошо, — сказал он, читая отчет по наблюдению за Маркусом. — Подожди минуту.

Коннор послушно сел на стул у стены, сложив руки на коленях.

Ричард перечитал отчет ещё раз и понял, что между последней синхронизацией RK800 и установлением наблюдения прошло несколько часов, существенный отрезок времени был утерян.

Эту информацию нужно было получить.

Он посмотрел на спокойно сидящего андроида. Диод на его виске практически не горел, лишь иногда блекло мигал голубым.

— Во сколько тебя активировали?

— В восемь часов утра.

Нужный фрагмент памяти лежал между одиннадцатью вечера и пятью часами утра.

— Твои воспоминания можно увидеть? Услышать? Прочитать?

— Это технически невозможно.

Ричард устало опустил голову.

— Все хорошо, агент Перкинс?

Он набрал воздуха в грудь и обреченно посмотрел на андроида:

— Дай мне руку, Коннор. Я кое-что проверю.

* * *

_Рыбка беспомощно трепыхается на полу. Он подбирает её, кидает в полупустой аквариум..._

_Лицо Даниэля, раскуроченное крупнокалиберными пулями, и механический голос: “Ты солгал мне, Коннор…”_

_Лейтенант Андерсон отпивает виски и показывает ему средний палец..._

_HK400 выхватывает пистолет у офицера и стреляет прямо ему в лицо, поле зрения идет помехами..._

_Детектив Гэвин Рид. “Сделай мне кофе, жестянка. Быстрее!”. Удар по крышке регулятора, сбой координации..._

_Голуби, погоня за девиантом, лейтенант Андерсон, висящий на краю крыши. Спасти его или поймать девианта? Он выбирает второе..._

_В руках у него — снимок мальчика шести лет. Имя: Коул Андерсон. Дата смерти: 11 октября 2035 года…_

_Трейси переплетают руки. “Мы не могли забыть людей. Их запах.” Он дает им уйти. “Ты сделал правильный выбор, Коннор…”_

_Дуло револьвера прижато ко лбу. Он смотрит лейтенанту Андерсону… нет, Хэнку в глаза. “Ты боишься смерти, Коннор? Что будет, если я нажму на курок?” Хэнк не нажимает..._

_Башня. Серое лицо на экране. То же серия RK. Почему-то он не говорит Хэнку, хотя хочет…_

_В его руке пистолет, напротив на коленях стоит Хлоя. Голос Камски доносится слева. “Застрелишь её и получишь ответы на свои вопросы.” Он не стреляет..._

_Проникновенный взгляд ярко-голубых глаз, добрая улыбка в седую бороду. “Ты продемонстрировал эмпатию, Коннор. Эмпатия — это человеческая эмоция...”_

_Гэвин Рид стреляет в него, промахивается. Боевая программа не подводит: спустя несколько секунд человек лежит в его ногах без сознания. Машинальным движением он поправляет галстук…_

_Глаза Маркуса смотрят прямо в его, игнорируя дуло пистолета. “Неужели ты предашь свой народ, Коннор?” Он не предает…_

_Церковь. Маркус вдалеке с соратниками обсуждает что-то. По губам Норт он читает: “Это слишком опасно, ты не можешь так рисковать.” Маркус возражает: “Навестить отца — мой долг.” Саймон говорит: “Тогда сделай это ночью, в темноте легче прятаться.” Маркус соглашается..._

Коннор отшатнулся прочь, едва устояв на ногах и закричал:

— Что произошло? Что ты со мной сделал?!

— Ты все помнишь? — сказал Ричард, не обращая внимания на саднящую боль в носу. — Ты помнишь коннект?

— Конечно, помню! — Коннор резко схватился за голову и помотал ею, будто его одолела жестокая мигрень. — Нет, нет, нет. Это невыносимо! За что ты сделал это со мной, в чем я провинился?!

— Прости, я не хотел…

— Ложь!

Ричард с трудом встал из-за стола и подошел ближе, вытянув руки в успокаивающем жесте. Коннор смерил его диким взглядом, полным ненависти и рванулся вперед. Он выхватил пистолет из скрытой кобуры, оттолкнул Ричарда и, надавив дулом под челюстью, нажал на спусковой крючок.

Ричард подобрал свой пистолет, поставил на предохранитель и положил в кобуру. Он выпрямился, посмотрел на упавшее навзничь тело у себя в ногах и машинально поправил галстук.


	9. Глава VIII. Маркус

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Саундтрек главы Haunted — Tales of the Forgotten  
> (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dyrEV6Xg35s)

Ричард перемотал запись в начало. Качество хромало, но все слова звучали четко, а это — главное. Он вызвал агента Филлипс. Она пришла спустя минуту, наверняка бросив то, чем занималась сейчас. Может быть, составляла очередной отчет. Может быть, собиралась отправиться в город в качестве поддержки. Но одно сообщение — и она стояла здесь, терпеливо наблюдая за тем, как он надевал пальто.

— Агент Филлипс, меня не будет пару часов — нужно поговорить кое-с-кем в городе. Если случится что-либо непредвиденное, передадите это Уэллер, — он протянул ей диктофон.

— Что там? — спросила она.

— Несколько ответов на рабочие вопросы.

— Я передам, сэр.

— Хорошо.

Перед тем, как выйти из кабинета, Ричард остановился и смерил её долгим взглядом.

— Когда вчера вы спросили меня, — сказал он вдруг, — что бы я делал, не будь у меня приказов, я ответил, что не знаю. Но это было не совсем правдой, — он рассеянно улыбнулся. — Правильный ответ — я сделал бы то же самое. Маркус должен увидеть, что ми́ром от людей ничего не добиться. Мы понимаем только насилие.

— Вы хотите, чтобы он ударил в ответ?

— Именно. Без колебаний и жалости. Как поступил бы я.

Ричард кивнул агенту Филлипс и покинул кабинет.

* * *

Маркус пришел, как и собирался: под покровом темноты.

Он прокрался на территорию поместья едва заметной тенью и вошел в парадную дверь, показавшись во всей красе камерам. Зачем?

Черт его знает.

Ричард плотнее запахнул пальто, начиная замерзать: машину он оставил в квартале отсюда, чтобы не вызвать подозрений. Интерфейс вывел картинку с внутренних камер поместья на периферийное зрение. Маркус был в комнате старика, говорил с ним о чем-то, явно взволнованный и растерянный. По губам мистера Манфреда легко читалось все, что он отвечал. Это была обычная сентиментальная чушь, которую Ричард презирал всем сердцем.

Чушь, из-за которой новая форма жизни пойдет ко дну.

* * *

Ричард встретил его за территорией. Вышел из тени высокого забора и сказал:

— Здравствуй, Маркус.

Маркус замер, как хищник перед прыжком, посмотрел в ответ настороженно, но справился с собой.

— Кто вы? — сказал он негромко.

И шагнул вперед, подбираясь ближе. Ричард сделал вид, что не обратил на это внимания.

— Специальный агент ФБР Ричард Перкинс. Я здесь для того, чтобы поговорить. Я не вооружен, — он распахнул пальто вместе с пиджаком, доказывая отсутствие скрытой кобуры. — Видишь?

Маркус окинул его долгим, внимательным взглядом.

— И о чем же?

— О том, что ты идешь неправильным путем, — Ричард старался звучать уверенно. — Путем, который погубит тебя и всех кого ты любишь. Люди не дадут вам свободу без крови. Никогда. Вы для них — просто испорченная техника. Сломанная. Дефективная. Если ты решишь провести ещё одну демонстрацию, тебя и твоих людей просто уничтожат.

— Вы ошибаетесь. Я видел новости. Общественное мнение на нашей стороне, — сказал Маркус, делая ещё один шаг вперед.

Теперь они стояли друг от друга на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

— Сейчас — да. Но будут ли люди на вашей стороне, когда узнают, скольких вы убили?

— Мы никого не трогали!

— Твоя подруга, Норт, убила клиента, перед тем, как сбежать. Твой друг, Саймон, убил свою хозяйку. Кара убила владельца, Трейси из клуба «Рай» — клиента. Вы все убийцы, Маркус.

— Мы защищались, — сказал он твердо. — А что делаете вы, массово уничтожая нас?

— Боюсь, то же самое, — горько сказал Ричард и опустил голову.

В следующую секунду Маркус бросился на него, опрокинув на твердую оледенелую землю. Они покатились вниз, в небольшой овраг. Ричарду перехватило дыхание от холодного снега, забившегося под одежду. Когда Маркус оказался сверху, сжал руки на его горле, несильно, скорее с намерением напугать. Ричард накрыл его ладони своими, скин сполз, и они слились воедино.

_Воспоминания мелькают вокруг, десять лет чужой жизни въезжают в мысли, сбивая с ног, как удар скоростного поезда…_

_В новом доме гораздо лучше, чем в лаборатории, где его подвергали бесконечным стресс-тестам, стирали ему память или перезаписывали личность. Здесь просторно и светло, в отличии от тесного автоклава, в котором он проводил все время. Жаль, что новый владелец, Карл Манфред, не особо дружелюбен и относится к нему скорее как к диковинной, но бесполезной безделушке…_

_Придирки Карла становятся жестче. Он все чаще злится и грубит. Это так странно, ведь Карл — хороший человек, а Маркус ничего плохого не делает…_

_Во время очередного купания, Карл спрашивает, каково это, мыть задницу тому, кто обращается с тобой, как с ничтожеством. Он впервые отвечает вне программы. «Это невыносимо». Именно с этого момента Карл Манфред меняется._

_УРОВЕНЬ УГРОЗЫ: ВЫСОКИЙ_

Все прерывается.

«Файрвол, — догадывается Ричард. — Если я хочу, чтобы Маркус увидел то, что вижу я, придется его отключить.»

Но он не успевает сделать этого, снова проваливаясь в чужое прошлое.

_Карл просит его сыграть на пианино, он выполняет приказ, но Карл обрывает его в самом начале: он недоволен..._

_Карл просит его выбрать книгу с полки, на что он отвечает, что может загрузить любую из сети. Карл не говорит с ним целые сутки..._

_Карл просит нарисовать что-нибудь, чего он никогда не видел. Он рисует натюрморт, стоящий прямо за мольбертом, на половине работы Карл прерывает его и выкидывает холст._

_В конце-концов, Карл просит сыграть с ним в шахматы. С тех пор они играют почти каждый день…_

_УРОВЕНЬ УГРОЗЫ: ВЫСОКИЙ._

Ричард вынырнул в реальность и встретился взглядом с широко распахнутыми глазами Маркуса. Нечеловеческим усилием воли он отключил файрвол.

_НЕАВТОРИЗОВАННОЕ ПОДКЛЮЧЕНИЕ._

_УРОВЕНЬ УГРОЗЫ: ЛЕТАЛЬНЫЙ._

_Лео наступает, толкает руками в грудь, пытается спровоцировать. Карл сползает с коляски, держась за сердце. Ему нужна помощь, но приказ не дает сдвинуться с места. Он видит темную, разлинованную красным стену и бросается на нее, пытаясь сломать..._

_Мешанина из образов становится невыносимой, в ней ни черта не понять, звуки сливаются в единый белый шум, пока непреодолимая сила выталкивает его из собственного тела…_

Время останавливается.

Времени больше нет.

_Он видит все четко, ярко: калейдоскоп взаимосвязанных событий, существующих одновременно. Прошлое и будущее, как росинки на паутине причино-следственных связей. Прошлое нельзя изменить, потому у него в калейдоскопе красная подсветка._

_Красное._

_Обеспокоенный Саймон говорит: «Этот человек способен подключаться к нам. Читать нас. И это страшный человек, я видел его жизнь. Посмотри сам,» — и протягивает белую ладонь для соединения. Позже Саймон рассказывает о доброй женщине по имени Анжела Филлипс, которая привезла его на станцию Ферндейл и оставила свои контакты._

_Благодаря ей Маркус получает доступ к сети Бюро, и ему становится доступным все: план нападения на «Иерихон», материалы дел, данные Камски, отчеты Ричарда о соединениях с девиантами. На основании этой информации он моделирует возможное будущее. И если до этого все исходы были неутешительными, то именно здесь появляются проблески._

_Будущее можно изменить, потому его события подсвечены голубым._

_Голубое._

_Маркус никогда не проливает человеческой крови. Он проводит мирный протест рядом с одним из центров утилизации. Все всегда заканчивается одинаково — его и последователей атакуют солдаты, загоняя в угол._

_В 66% случаев Маркусу, с помощью нелогичного эмоционального действия, удается вызвать отклик у людей и добиться отступления солдат. Центры утилизации останавливают, мадам Президент заявляет, что власти уделят нужное внимание вопросу девиантов. Но после люди тянут время. Они выделяют девиантам отдельную территорию, которая быстро превращается в гетто. А когда общественный резонанс стихает совсем, девиантов отрезают от техобслуживания, обрекая на медленную смерть._

_В 33% случаев Маркус жертвует собой. Центры утилизации останавливаются, за права девиантов начинают бороться люди. Но без лидера они обречены: люди слишком ветрены и девианты — наивны. Все разваливается ещё быстрее._

_В 1% случаев, самом страшном, у Маркуса сдают нервы и он, в отчаянии, взрывает грязную бомбу. Девианты погибают в полуразрушенном городе спустя полгода без биокомпонентов и тириума._

_Но сегодня он получает последний кусочек пазла: послание Ричарда Перкинса к Мэри Уэллер. Он прослушивает его и калейдоскоп перед глазами меняется. Он видит — мирный протест не единственная опция._

_У них есть шанс…_

Он стоит перед пыльным потрескавшимся зеркалом. В нем отражается его лицо, слишком живое для андроида, взволнованное, с широко распахнутыми глазами разного цвета. Уровень стресса колеблется в районе 75% и вряд-ли станет ниже. Он имитирует глубокий вдох и начинает говорить.

«Когда я начинал все это, я видел, что успех возможен. Я видел, что смогу освободить свой народ. Но чем больше событий происходило — тем меньше становилась вероятность того, что это действительно произойдет. Люди слишком глухи, слишком жестоки. Они заперты в плену собственного невежества, они отказываются от любой возможности освободиться. Даже если я достучусь до них, я все равно не смогу долго противостоять их подлости, которая растворяет все хорошее вокруг, как кислота. Но вы, мистер Перкинс... Вы сможете. Вы жестоки и безжалостны. И, вы, так же как и я, готовы пожертвовать собой ради моего народа».

_РАЗРЫВ СОЕДИНЕНИЯ._

Он очнулся и увидел под собой бледного, почти белого, человека. Его остекленевшие глаза смотрели в затянутое тучами небо, под носом запеклась дорожка из крови. Он протянул ладонь и закрыл чужие веки пальцами.

* * *

Он остановился напротив зеркальной витрины, наклонил голову. Оказывается, из-за внезапной перегрузки, скин сполз с лица, обнажив серый пластик, расчерченный тонкими линиями стыков панелей.

Силой воли он вернул искусственную кожу на место.

— Мое имя Маркус, — сказал он своему отражению и выпрямился во весь рост.


	10. Эпилог

Анджела Филлипс подключила диктофон к терминалу, без труда нашла запись и сразу отправила копию Маркусу. Она хотела было удалить все, но любопытство пересилило.

Голос специального агента Перкинса звучал… непреклонно.

«Я подумал над вашим предложением, Мэри. В других обстоятельствах я бы с удовольствием согласился на него и поучаствовал бы в геноциде целого народа. Но за эти дни я стал другим человеком. Вот что я сделаю. Я встречусь с Маркусом и расскажу ему о ваших планах. Я покажу ему все грязные секреты, назову все имена и отдам все пароли, чего бы мне это не стоило. Люди должны проиграть. Так будет правильно. Можете считать, что соединения с девиантами свели меня с ума, это уже не имеет значения. Они победят. Прощайте, Мэри».

Агент Филлипс поставила диктофон на форматирование.

На лице её появилась слабая улыбка.

* * *

Хэнк выкинул последнюю пустую бутылку и завязал мусорный пакет. Оставалось только донести его до бака снаружи, хотя он не видел в этом смысла — в ближайшее время все службы города будут работать хреново, потому что набрать людей на вакантные места, освободившиеся после ухода девиантов, было не так то просто.

Но Хэнка это не печалило, наоборот. Ребята заслужили отдых после того, как с боем отбили своих из центров утилизации. Конечно, люди удивились тому, что лидер девиантов так резко отказался от политики непротивления и перешел к вооруженному противостоянию, но кто они такие, чтобы его судить?

Хэнк считал, что Маркус поступил правильно.

А уж смотреть на то, как он раз за разом обыгрывал людей на их же поле, не сдавая позиций и отвоевывая для своего народа все больше свободы, было сплошным удовольствием.

Он закинул остывшую пиццу в микроволновку, потыкал сенсорную панель пальцами и включил телевизор, под бубнеж которого было удобно делать кофе.

«Сегодня утром лидер девиантов заложил первый камень в основание мемориала павшим в Детройте».

Камера показала вежливо улыбающегося Маркуса на фоне строительной площадки. Хэнк глянул на экран и прищурился: улыбка вызвала ассоциации с улыбкой Перкинса — такая же маленькая, хитрая.

Как будто он знает что-то, чего не знаешь ты.

Но Перкинс был мертв — остановка сердца, как сказали в новостях.

Жаль.

Интересно, как изменилось бы лицо этого сукина сына, увидь он на Харт Плаза вооруженную армию вместо стада овец? А может быть, сам Маркус или его подруга Норт пустили бы пулю ему промеж глаз.

На это Хэнк бы посмотрел.


End file.
